


Lisa's Prank

by chariotdunord



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Don't take it too seriously, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, kinda a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariotdunord/pseuds/chariotdunord
Summary: Lisa is playful and affectionate, the complete opposite of her. However, Sayo loves every one of those opposite parts... even when Lisa goes a little too far.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Lisa's Prank

“Imai-san, please hurry,” Sayo spoke in front of the bathroom door. “We’ll be late for school.”

Specifically, it was Lisa’s bathroom door. Sayo had slept over for the weekend. Unfortunately, it was already Monday morning, and while Sayo would love to spend more time with her girlfriend, she had responsibilities to uphold.

“I’m almost done!” Lisa replied. “Just a moment!”

Sayo had readied herself in a routine matter of minutes, but Lisa was taking much longer, presumably to prepare her “gyaru” style.

Finally, Lisa swung the door open with a flourish.

“Alright, good to go!”

It was her usual school get-up: moderate make-up, pink bunny earrings, skirt hiked up a tad, etc. Perhaps simple for the style, but pretty nonetheless.

Yet, the elements of Lisa’s attire were pushing the limits of what she considered appropriate for a school environment. The highlights in her hair would already be a violation in her eyes.

Sayo cleared her throat. “You’re lucky we don’t go to the same school. I wouldn’t spare even you for breaking the dress code.”

“Aww, don’t pretend you don’t like it, Sayo,” Lisa said with a wink. “I saw that little once-over.”

Sayo swiveled to the door, a blush on her cheeks. “We should leave now.”

Lisa giggled as they grabbed their backpacks and headed out.

* * *

Their schools were in the same direction for the first part of the way. They’ve agreed to wake up early on days when one slept over on a school night, so they could occasionally walk to school alone rather than with Hina or Yukina. As an added bonus, there was no one else on the road yet with them. So Lisa clung to Sayo’s arm as they walked.

“I wish we could be together longer,” Lisa sighed.

“As do I…”

Sayo looked to her side at her girlfriend, etching the details of Lisa’s image into her mind as much as she could before they had to part. Lisa was wearing a particularly bright pink lipstick that day.

“You should transfer to Haneoka, Sayo.”

Sayo puffed. “At this time? We’re already in our third year.”

“You don’t want to be with me?” Lisa said with an exaggerated whine.

“Th-That’s not it…” Sayo blushed. She never knew how to respond to Lisa’s teasing. “Why don’t you transfer then?”

“But we have Yukina!”

“And we have Shirokane-san.”

Lisa pouted. “Well… Hina’s there too.”

“That’s one reason I _wouldn’t_ want to transfer to your school.”

Lisa laughed, lightly hitting against her arm. “I’m telling her you said that.”

Before long, they had reached the point where they had to separate. Lisa clung even tighter to Sayo’s arm.

“I don’t wanna go!”

“I’m sorry, Imai-san… perhaps under better circumstances, I would transfer to your school.”

“But you wouldn’t transfer anyway, out of your love for me?” Lisa said, tongue-in-cheek.

“I-Imai-san…”

Sayo loved her girlfriend very much. She was truly lucky to have her and would do anything for her. But some things are just unreasonable… right?

Lisa laughed gently, finally pulling away. “I’m teasing, Sayo, I know you love me.”

Sayo laughed a little as well, half out of relief. Even though she knew it was a joke, she still took every word seriously. That was just the way she was.

They stared at each other for a little while longer, hand in hand. But soon they knew it was time to go.

“See you at band practice?”

“Yes. Have a good day, Imai-san.”

Just as Sayo was about to let go of Lisa’s hands, she felt Lisa lightly tugging her back. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Just... one more thing.” Lisa said.

Sayo furrowed her eyebrows, perplexed. But before she could say anything, Lisa threw her arms around Sayo’s neck and placed a long, firm kiss on her cheek.

As soon as Lisa released her, she was sprinting away. Sayo stared, wide-eyed, as her girlfriend turned around to wave back at her.

“See you later, Sayo!” Lisa shouted.

* * *

Her cheek tingled with the ghost feeling of Lisa’s kiss. It tugged her lips into a small smile the whole time that she took to walk to her school.

If there were any others around them at that moment, Sayo would surely be embarrassed. But in their private moments, Sayo was more than happy to receive (and even give) those physical displays of affection.

Unfortunately, her good mood wouldn’t last forever. Upon arriving at her school gates, she received a strange greeting from a couple of classmates.

“Good morning, Hika—EH?” One of them said to her.

A shocked expression was on both their faces.

“Good morning... What’s the matter?”

“It’s... it’s nothing!” The other said quickly. Then, in unison, they sprinted off into the school grounds.

Sayo furrowed her brows in confusion. They didn’t seem scared of her, as was often the case her previous year. But ever since she had joined Roselia, her demeanor has grown much warmer, and her fellow classmates were much warmer towards her in return. It was something Sayo was proud of.

But if they weren’t scared of her… then what? 

_Perhaps… I was smiling much more than I thought!_

Yes, that was definitely it, Sayo concluded. While she was warmer towards her peers now, it was likely they were not yet used to her being so outwardly cheerful. With a nod, Sayo resolved to work on this aspect next. Like guitar practice, she would never cease to continually improve herself.

Her theory would not hold up for long though. As she entered the school building and headed towards her shoe locker, she received similarly strange greetings. Some froze, wide-eyed, on the spot. Some had more tact to whip their heads away, but Sayo noticed them all.

_I… I was sure I wasn’t smiling then… Just what is going on?_

While stuffing her shoes into her locker, Sayo tried her best not to mind. But it was hard to ignore the whispers around her. While Sayo occasionally enjoyed being recognized for her achievements, she would never wish to be the center of attention like this.

Memories flitted through her mind of elementary school, when kids would encircle her because they were curious of her being a twin. When she couldn’t hide behind her more outgoing younger sister (sometimes they were in different classes), she would simply stare at her feet, blushing as the kids asked her question after question.

Fighting the heat in her cheeks, Sayo hurried from the locker to the student council room, where she knew was private. She entered, locked the door behind her, and breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps she could ask Rinko about it later… but for now, as she had no answers, she distracted herself with some student council work before classes started.

* * *

Sayo wished she could say things got better as the day continued. All hopes were quickly dashed though when she entered her classroom for 1st period, and immediately all conversation stopped. Her heart pounding loudly, Sayo shuffled to her desk, trying her best not to act embarrassed.

 _There’s nothing wrong with me. There’s nothing wrong with me._ Sayo repeated in her mind, in an attempt to convince herself.

Conversation slowly seeped back into the room, but Sayo knew it was all about her. She didn’t want to listen. She buried her nose into her textbook. Not soon after, Rinko entered the room.

_Thank goodness!_

Rinko sat a couple rows in front of her, so Sayo had to force herself out of her seat to approach the girl. 

“Shirokane-san…” Sayo said, tapping on the girl’s shoulder. Rinko was unpacking her school supplies.

Rinko, of course, recognized her voice. She turned around as she spoke. “Hikawa-san, good mor… ning...”

Sayo’s heart sank at her reaction. The same shocked expression was in her eyes - and worse, her face turned completely red. Sayo bent down and whispered. “Not you too! I’ve been getting that all morning and I do not know why…”

“H-Hikawa-san… I don’t… I don’t know... how… how to tell you this…”

“What is it? Please, if you know, tell me!” Sayo pleaded. She was so desperate for an answer she would do anything.

Rinko unfortunately was only a stuttering mess. “It’s just…! You have…!! There’s a…!!!”

At this point, Sayo swore she could see steam coming out of Rinko’s ears. So, with a sigh of frustration, Sayo quickly retreated back to her desk before she completely broke the girl.

* * *

Even the teachers were acting funny with her. With no other choice, Sayo stubbornly ignored her predicament as best she could for the rest of the day. Whenever she needed to address someone in the hall, as much as they would shy away from her, she would demand their attention with as strong words as she could.

_“Koizumi-san!”_

_“H-Hikawa-san… um, I was just-”_

_“Koizumi-san. I need you to deliver these notebooks to the teacher’s office. Is that understood?”_

_“Y-Yes…!”_

But the more she continued so, the more Sayo found herself reverting back to her strict, cold self of the past, and she didn’t want that. This had to end.

It was nearing the end of the lunch period. Sayo had just returned to the student council room from an errand and found that Ichigaya-san had joined them.

The girl bolted up from her seat as soon as she saw Sayo. Her face was almost as red as Rinko’s this morning.

“Hi-Hi-Hikawa-senpai!?”

Rinko was trying to ignore the two of them in the corner by burying herself in paperwork. She had been avoiding Sayo all day in fact.

Sayo sighed. “What is the matter, Ichigaya-san?”

“It’s… well… actually nothing! Nothing’s wrong!” She replied with short breath.

“Right, of course…” Sayo dropped into her seat, intent on busying herself again.

It was then that the two other girls shared a look, and understood what they had to do.

“Hikawa-senpai…wait here.”

Before Sayo could ask any questions, her junior rushed out of the room. She turned to Rinko, who gave her a nod.

 _It’ll be okay. Trust us._ It said.

So Sayo waited. She stared blankly at her desk. The seconds ticked by, and Sayo felt the weight of every passing moment that drew her closer to the promised answer.

It seemed an eternity, but Ichigaya soon returned, signaled by the click of the door’s handle. Sayo looked up, and saw her approach, producing an object from behind her back.

“A… mirror…?”

“Just look.”

Sayo’s hands shook as she took the small, round mirror. It should have been an obvious idea, she realized, but like right now, she was scared of what she would find.

Sayo brought the mirror to her face…

Pink. 

A pink mark on her cheek, in the distinct shape of a person’s lips. It was almost comical how perfect the imprint was.

“IMAI-SAN!”

Sayo jumped up from her seat.

She remembered now. Lisa kissed her on the cheek this morning, and right before that, the playful look in her eye.

“So you really didn’t know!?”

“No! But I should have…”

It was now her turn for her face to be bright red.

“I’m so sorry… Hikawa-san,” Rinko finally said. “I wanted to tell you… but given… how you usually are… I didn’t know how… or if I should…”

“I’m sure that’s how everyone else feels too.”

Sayo sighed loudly. “I… suppose I understand. Thank you for telling me.”

“Y-Yeah no problem… and… we’ll forget this ever happened, okay?”

Sayo sat down and slumped over her desk. “It is too late… my reputation is already over.”

“Actually…” Rinko said. “That’s not exactly… what people are saying.”

Sayo looked up at her. “What?”

“People are… rather happy… that you’re dating someone… and they think it’s… cute.”

Ichigaya sat down next to her and gingerly patted her shoulder. “To be honest, yeah… it’s like… _the_ Sayo Hikawa actually has someone like that. Like, that you can be lovey-dovey with. It’s cute.”

Sayo stayed silent for a moment, looking between the two girls. Then, she sighed again.

“Well, it is certainly not the image I would have chosen to take, but it could be worse.”

Sayo stood up again, this time sporting an indignant expression.

“But I will definitely have a stern word with Imai-san about this later!”

“You… might want to take care of that right now though.”

“R-Right!” 

Sayo rushed to the bathroom, covering her cheek with her hand.

As she passed her fellow students, she noticed a look of relief on their face. No doubt they were glad they didn't have to hide from her any longer However, as she looked closer, they really did seem happy for her, as Rinko had said. If anything, it showed the extent of the feeling of trust that she had nurtured with her peers over the past year, and in this, Sayo took comfort in the moment.

* * *

“Imai-san! How could you do that to me?” Sayo whined, later in the day.

They were at the studio, taking a break from practice. The two of them were waiting for their drinks from the cafe.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Lisa said, laughing a little still. “But I really didn’t expect it to go on for so long! Like, I thought you’d notice after the first person.”

Sayo crossed her arms and tried to give the best angry face she could, but to be honest it probably looked like a pout.

“At least Minato-san and Udagawa-san weren’t there to see it.”

“Aaah, I wish I were…”

“Imai-san!”

“I’m joking! I’m joking!” Lisa laughed again.

She just loved seeing Sayo’s embarrassed face. It was a bit mean though, she admitted. Even though it didn’t seem to damage Sayo's reputation, her own pride did take a hit. So she needed to make amends.

“Tell you what,” Lisa said, grabbing Sayo’s arm and leaning in. “Come over again tonight, and I’ll make it up to you.”

Lisa then dropped her voice to a whisper. “I’ll let you do anything you want.”

Sayo’s face turned redder than it ever was all day. “Okay…”

**Author's Note:**

> GHHH I had this idea in my head for a while now and I managed to get it down in a weekend, WHAT!? I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I realized in the middle of this that maybe it's a little too mean of Lisa... but it's just for laughs, okay? please don't hate me!! (or worse, Lisa, haha) I just... also like seeing sayo be embarrassed... sorry sayo


End file.
